


Roman's Week Day 5: Roceit

by 38fandoms



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, everyone but roceit is kinda only mentioned, i was high while writing like 2 thirds of this so it kinda sucks but not too bad, janus is a dork but also hot, roman is a fucking moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/38fandoms/pseuds/38fandoms
Summary: In a game of truth or dare, Roman ends up admitting his hornier thoughts for Janus, but is pleasantly surprised when Janus catches him after the game and practically takes him right then and there.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders (background), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981492
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Roman's Week Day 5: Roceit

“Bam! 10 second headstand,” Patton said happily, flopping back down onto the floor with a grunt. “Going around the circle, next to ask is… Remus!” Everyone but Patton and Remus groaned, knowing the duke had something horrible up his sleeve, like always.

“Hmm… who to ask, who to ask,” the rat man said, tapping his chin as he looked around the circle. “Hmmmm… Roman. Truth or dare?”

Roman groaned dramatically. “No way in hell am I doing any dare you give me. Truth,” he decided. Remus grinned wickedly, and Roman knew he fucked up.

“Who, in this circle, are you most likely to bone?” He said it in that voice, and everyone else kind of collectively sighed and put their face in their hands, but Roman panicked. This was not the kind of question he needed right now.

“I- uh- Pass. I change my mind, give me a dare instead.” Virgil started to perk up, sensing that Roman had a specific answer, and grinned slightly as well.

“No no no, Princey. You got your question. Too late to back out. Answer it,” he taunted, and Roman glared back at him.

“My answer is nunya damn business,” he replied, crossing his arms stubbornly. “I’m not answering.”

“Then that means whatever answer you give will be… humiliating, to say the least,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses. “In which case, I think I’d quite like to know too. Who is it?”

“I agree, I’m quite curious,” Janus chimed in.

“Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us,” Patton chanted, and slowly the others all joined in.

“...Fine! It’s Janus!” Roman blurted, squeezing his eyes shut tight and refusing to look over at the snake in question.

“...Janus? Really?” Virgil gave him a judgemental look, and Roman scowled back.

“Shut up, emo, you’re dating my brother, you don’t get a say about taste in men.” Patton Z-snapped, giggling stupidly.

“Roro has a crushhh, Roro has a crushhh,” Patton cheered, and Roman sighed deeply.

“I do not have a crush! It’s reasonable! He’s got two dicks, probably, and- and listen to that voice! He’s objectively hot!” Remus sort of just shrugged and nodded in agreement (earning him a smack on the shoulder from Virgil), while the others (save for Janus) took the opportunity to tease him for it a bit. Roman tuned them out and slowly turned to see Janus’s reaction. It was… unreadable.

“Janus, what do you think about this?” Logan finally asked, and all eyes turned towards Janus, who simply shrugged.

“Roman can like who he likes. Doesn’t bother me any.”

Everyone sort of shrugged it off after that, continuing the game as though nothing happened, although with a few sparse jokes at Roman’s expense. But soon enough, game night came to an end, with everyone saying their goodbyes and heading to their respective rooms. Roman, however, headed to the kitchen for one quick snack before bed, and he started digging through the cabinets in search of something.

“Why hello there,” a smooth voice said, and Roman yelped, slamming the pantry shut and turning to him.

“U- uh- hi! Jan, uh- what- um- what are you doing here,” he stammered, immediately red. “You- you know, I wasn’t s- super serious back there, uh- I just meant- I- if I had to pick one in the circle-”

“You really are a terrible liar, Roman,” Janus interrupted, checking his nails through his gloves like a dork. “If you want me, you can just say so.” 

“I… I uh…” Roman fidgeted awkwardly. Was he really about to admit his longstanding crush/thirsting for him? “Well…”

“I’m losing my patience,” Janus huffed, giving Roman a few more moments as a last chance before finally giving up and shoving him against the wall. “Do you want me or not?”

Roman yelped a bit and blushed bright red, trying to shrink a bit under the scrutiny. “I…” Janus reached up to gently grab him by the chin, tilting it up to make him meet his eyes. 

“Well?”

“Mmm- f- fine, yes,” he admitted, doing his best to look away. “A- and you can- you can avoid me or whatever, I guess that’s only fai-”

“You are entirely fucking stupid,” Janus interrupted, punctuating his sentence by slamming his lips into Roman’s. 

Roman gasped, taking a moment to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream before finally melting into the kiss, desperately wrapping his arms around Janus’s neck and pulling him in closer. “Mmh…”

Janus pulled away after a little while, switching to trail small kisses down Roman’s neck. “I know you’ve imagined this, care to tell me some of the things you’ve thought about me doing to you?” 

“A- ah- uh-” He tilted his head aside to give Janus some more room. “I- I dunno, sex- sex stuff? Uh-” He bit his lip, every coherent thought in his head flying right out.

“I need specifics if you want to live out those fantasies,” Jan purred, nibbling just a bit on Ro’s sensitive skin to give him a taste of the feeling of his sharp teeth. “Come on, Ro. You can tell me…” He finished his sentence by licking up his neck nice and slow, stopping at his jaw and waiting eagerly for a response.

“Fuck… can we go to my room, or- or something? This is so open…” 

“We both know you’re an exhibitionist, Roman, that’s obvious from one look at you,” he whispered. Well, he had a point.

“Mm… fine. Do I… have to say those things out loud…?” Janus pulled away from his neck and looked him in the eyes. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but I get the sense that obeying me is on the list of things you’re more than happy to do. So it’s your decision, now isn’t it?” Ro chewed on his lip some more and took a deep breath.

“F- fine… I- I like thinking about… you taking me, making me yours… m- making me scream… where everyone can hear…” Jan grinned.

“Good boy.” He leaned forward and kissed Roman right under his jaw, then lunged for his neck and sunk his sharp teeth in.

“A- Ah!” Ro groaned and let his head fall back, thoroughly enjoying the sharp pain. 

“Want me to take you, hm? What about right here? Right up against the wall where anyone could walk in and see you, hm? I bet you’d love that,” he said with a smirk, flicking his forked tongue over the mark he had left.

“M- mm, oh, fuck, please, Jan…” Ro was quickly getting hard, resisting the urge to buck his hips forward for friction. “I need it…”

“Hmm… well, why don’t you beg for your master, baby?” Oh, fuck. Ro was a goner. 

“A- ah- I- I want you, master, please! I need to feel you inside me, n- need you to fuck me so bad!”

Janus grinned wickedly, flashing his sharp fangs. “Gladly, baby. Strip. Now.” Ro nodded quickly, waiting for Janus to step back so he could move to do as he was told. He flung his clothes aside with reckless abandon, pressing himself back up against the wall when he was done.

“W- what now?” Jan licked his lips as he looked him over hungrily, taking off his hat and setting it aside.

“Now… You turn around and I fuck you into the wall nice and hard like you deserve,” he said in that deep voice Roman lived for.

“Ohh my god… ye- yes, master!” Ro turned so his chest was pressed up against the wall, and he did his best to not sneak glances back at Jan as he undressed painfully slowly.

"Stretch yourself for me," he demanded as he neatly set his shirt aside. "Show me how good you can be."

Ro whimpered but nodded quickly, summoning a bottle of lube and getting to work.

“Gorgeous,” the snake-like man purred, finally naked himself. He stepped forward and roughly squeezed Roman’s ass, kissing at the back of his neck with a grin. “Are you ready, baby?”

Ro nodded and quickly pulled his fingers out, whining softly at the loss of feeling. “Please don’t be gentle…”

“Whatever you say,” he whispered back. He lined up, kissed Roman on the shoulder, then slammed both into him. He didn’t move any more just yet to give Roman a chance to adjust-

“O- oh my god! Mov- move, please!” Ro pushed down on him with a groan, and Janus chuckled lowly.

“You want me that bad, huh?” He pulled back so he was just barely inside him, then roughly thrusted back into him, taking a quick pace from the start. “How desperate can you be?”

Roman threw his head back in bliss as he scrabbled at the wall for something to hold onto. “S- shit!!! H- hah- o- oh god- harder!” he pleaded, not even bothering to try and be quiet for a second. In the back of his mind, he knew that this wouldn’t be the worst thing anyone in the mindscape had walked into (Virgil and Remus very frequently got up to interesting things in interesting places), but the thrill of being out in the open still sent shivers through his body.

Janus happily complied, fucking him harder and harder and letting his sharp nails dig into his hips. "Look at you, so gorgeous, baby, already so wrecked for me…" 

Ro nodded as best he could, grinding against the wall and panting brokenly. "Y- ye- yes, yes, yes!!! S- so good," he cried, already nearing his peak.

"Beautiful," Jan murmured, plunging his teeth into Roman's neck and grinning wolfishly at the scream it earned him.

"Mm- mmm, I- I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum! Ple- please, master! I need to!" He was already struggling to hold himself back, and he knew he wouldn't be able to much longer. 

"Hmm… fine. Because you've been so good for me… you can cum, baby boy," Janus granted, going as fast he could to chase his own orgasm before Ro got overstimulated.

When Ro came, he came hard. He moaned out lewdly as he splattered white against the wall, panting roughly and trying but failing to uncross his eyes. “Fuck!!” 

Janus was close behind, finishing with a few last hard thrusts and a soft groan. He had no doubt that everyone in the whole mindscape had heard Roman, but he couldn’t really be bothered to care. “Wow…”

Roman was already half asleep. “Mmh… be- better than you expected?” he yawned, whimpering a bit as he pulled out.

“Much,” he responded, leaning up to kiss his cheek before going to gather their clothes. “We should do this again sometime… I quite enjoyed hearing you scream,” he decided with a self-satisfied smirk.

Roman giggled softly, peeling himself on the wall and willing away the mess he had made before starting to get dressed again. “I liked hearing you call me pretty, so it’s a win-win…” Janus turned to him and smiled fondly as he saw him letting his eyes drift closed.

“You’re very pretty, darling. Now let’s get you into bed.” He grabbed Roman’s hand and sunk out into his room, helping him to the bed and tucking him in. “Goodnight, my prince…”

“Mmf… ‘night…” And with that, Roman drifted off into dreamland, while Jan smiled and sunk out into his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! quick note, im not doing day 6 (at least for now, i dont have the time but if i get it together i might come back to it) and im gonna end up a few days behind posting schedule because im going on vacation this weekend so i wont be publishing. thank you guys for understanding! i havent said this yet but comments are muy appreciated if you liked this or any other works in this series, they make me big happy uwu.


End file.
